


Rauchen fügt Ihnen und den Menschen in Ihrer Umgebung erheblichen Schaden zu.

by Airborne_Sherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3735880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airborne_Sherlock/pseuds/Airborne_Sherlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eine Zigarette für Sherlock. Sie hilft ihm beim Nachdenken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Eine Zigarette ist eine gute Zeitspanne, sie hilft beim Denken

**Author's Note:**

> English will be available soon!

    Langsam öffnet sich die Tür und ich trete in den dunklen Kellerraum der Baker Street 221B. Ich betätige den Lichtschalter und eine nackte Glühbirne in der Mitte des rechteckigen Raumes spendet Licht.  Der Lichtkegel der Lampe erhellt einen rechteckigen Tisch aus dunklem Holz, mit vier runden Beinen. Dahinter steht, etwas zurück gezogen, ein Stuhl aus dem selben Holz, die Lehne besteht aus zwei horizontalen, glatten Holzbalken, welche die Hinterbeine des Stuhls verbinden. Die Oberfläche des Tischs hat einige Kerben, das Holz hat viel gearbeitet. Aufgrund dessen schließe ich, dass der Tisch um die hundert Jahre alt sein muss, seit circa 20 Jahren steht er in diesem Kellerraum, da er etwas feucht ist.  Ich gehe zu dem Tisch, um mich auf den Stuhl zu setzen. Ich weiß, hier ist der richtige Ort.  Mrs. Hudson ist ausgegangen, sie ist bei jemandem zum Tee eingeladen, vermutlich ihrem neuen Freund.  Aus meiner Manteltasche hole ich die Packung Zigaretten, die ich zuvor gekauft habe und lege sie auf den Tisch. Bevor ich mich setze nehme ich meine graue Mütze ab und lege sie zu den Zigaretten auf den Tisch.  Nachdem ich auf dem Stuhl platzgenommen habe, greife ich erneut in meine Manteltasche und hole ein silbernes Sturmfeuerzeug hinaus.  Langsam führe ich das Feuerzeug zu der Zigarette und ziehe kräftig an dieser.  Der Rauch füllt meinen Mund, er fühlt sich weich und angenehm an.  Ich hole tief Luft und spüre, wie sich der Rauch den Weg in meine Lungen sucht, sich bis in die letzten Verästelungen verteilt.  Das Nikotin gelangt langsam in mein Blut.  Es fühlt sich so gut an.  Rauchen ist das einzige, was in mir je die Leidenschaft erweckte.  Nach einer langen Zeit der Nikotinpflaster genieße ich diese Zigarette besonders.  Für besonders knifflige Fälle klebte ich mir bisweilen drei Pflaster auf die Haut. Wie sollte ich auch sonst genug Ruhe zum Denken haben, bei all der Dummheit um mich herum.  In den letzten Monaten habe ich vieles gelöst, das meiste davon kaum zwei Pflaster wert.  Ich habe James Moriarty getötet. Ich habe John an Mary übergeben.   An dem Tag, da ich John traf, ermittelte ich in einem drei- Pflaster- Fall. Er war gerade aus Afghanistan zurückgekehrt und ich bemerkte sofort, dass ihm der Krieg fehlte.  John ist nicht unintelligent, im Gegenteil- natürlich nicht so intelligent wie ich-, aber trotzdem ein gewöhnlicher Verstand. Er wirkte irgendwie unscheinbar auf mich. Nun, wenn er mir half die Miete zu zahlen, warum nicht.  Später, als ich das Saint Bartholomew’s Hospital verlies und in der 221B Baker Street ankam, griff ich zu meiner Geige und versuchte nach zu denken.  Doch seit unserer Begegnung mischte sich sein Gesicht immer wieder unter meine Gedanken. Irgendwas war faszinierend an ihm, besonders.  Nun habe ich nie herausgefunden, was mich an ihm so sehr fasziniert. Ein permanenter blinder Fleck vor meinen Augen.  Aber was kann das sein? Es gibt kein Gebiet, auf dem Sherlock Holmes NICHT bewandert ist.    

    

Das KANN nicht sein. Nein, Sherlock Holmes passiert so etwas nicht. Das ist vollkommen abwegig.  ,Du hast noch nie so wahrgenommen, Holmes!‘ Aber was, wenn es doch so wäre.  ‚Nein Holmes, dein Verstand hat dir schon einmal einen Streich gespielt, erinnere dich an Baskerville!‘  Und was wenn doch?  Kann das sein?  Dieses eine Gesicht, dieser Blick. Diese Berührung.   Als man mich verhaften lies, um Moriarty deutlich zu machen, dass langsam Zweifel an meiner Person laut wurden, wurden John und ich mit den selben Handschellen aneinander gefesselt.  Wir überwältigten die Polizisten und flohen.  Ich bat John, meine Hand zu nehmen.  Das Gefühl war überwältigend. Nie zuvor hatte ich die Berührung eines anderen Menschen so intensiv wahrgenommen.  Nie zuvor hatte ich eine physische Reaktion dieses Ausmaßes wahrgenommen.  Ich hätte es wissen müssen, aber wollte die Zeichen nicht sehen: Mein Puls beschleunigte sich, meine Pupillen weiteten sich.  Bei der Frau hatte ich es erkannt, nur war diese Reaktion ihrerseits und nicht meinerseits.    
Ich muss lächeln.  Natürlich.  Das einzige Gebiet, auf dem ein gewöhnlicher Verstand besser bewandert ist, als ich. Gefühle.  Zumindest, wenn es die erste Person betrifft.  Das ist keine Freundschaft, die ich für John empfinde. Es ist Liebe.  Oh, John, warum bist du jetzt nicht hier?  Die Hälfte meiner Zigarette ist aufgeraucht, noch immer schmeckt diese wunderbar. 

Ich nehme Johns Hand noch einmal.  Seine warmen Finger verschränken sich mit meinen.  John steht frontal vor mir und blickt mir in die Augen. Er strahlt. Anders kann man es nicht ausdrücken.  „Ich habe lange darauf gewartet, Sherlock“, flüstert er und stellt sich auf seine Zehenspitzen. Langsam nähert er sein Gesicht dem meinen.  In dem Moment, da sich unsere Lippen endlich berühren, fühlt sich mein Körper unbeschreiblich an.  Ein gewöhnlicher Verstand würde es vermutlich als „Feuerwerk“ bezeichnen und in diesem Moment würde ich das auch tun.    
Plötzlich wünsche ich mir, John wäre hier. Ich wünsche mir, wir würden das wieder und wieder tun. Den ganzen Tag lang. Und die ganze Nacht.  Wir liegen zusammen in meinem Bett oben in unserer Wohnung. Mein einer Arm liegt unter Johns Hals, mein anderer auf seiner Brust.  Sein warmer Körper wärmt meinen Bauch und ich atme die ganze Nacht lang seinen betörenden Duft ein.  Mrs. Hudson würde sich freuen, wenn John und ich Hand in Hand die Treppe herunter kämen und lächelnd vor ihr ständen.    ‚Was soll das, Holmes? Wieso denkst du so gewöhnlich?‘  Ekel überkommt mich. Wie kann ich so denken, irrational und gewöhnlich.  Ich bin der beste Dedukteur der Welt. Sogar besser als Mycroft!   Da ist es wieder. Johns Gesicht. Wenn ich es erblicke, wird mir klar, dass ich mich mein ganzes Leben lang verstellt habe.  Liebe ist nicht böse. Liebe macht einen nicht dumm oder verletzlich. Nein, sie macht dich stärker.  In den wenigen Wochen, da Molly meine Assistentin war, habe ich bemerkt, wie viele kleine Fehler mir ohne John unterlaufen. Ich bin weniger ehrgeizig an die Fälle herangegangen.   Mit John hingegen war das anders. Ich konnte mich voll konzentrieren.  Wenn John und ich doch nur eine gemeinsame Zukunft hätten.  Was er wohl sagt, wenn ich ihm mitteile, was ich fühle?  Sicher wäre er abgestoßen und verwirrt. Angewidert vielleicht, er hat doch Mary.  Obwohl sie mich mag, weiß ich dass sie John nicht gehen lassen würde.  John, sei. Hier.  Nimm mich in den Arm, denn nur dann kann diese Zerrissenheit aufgehoben werden. Nur du kannst den Riss kitten, der sich so gravierend durch mein Leben zieht.   Nun ist nur noch ein Viertel dieser wunderbaren Zigarette übrig geblieben. Ich nehme einen weiteren tiefen Zug.   Irgendwo in meiner Manteltasche habe ich noch ein Stück Papier.  Es ist eine Visitenkarte des Saint Bartholomew’s Hospital.  Ich drehe sie um und schreibe fünf Buchstaben mit meinem Füller darauf: L I E B E.   Schließlich drücke ich die Zigarette auf dem Tisch aus, sie lässt einen schönen Brandfleck auf dem Tisch erscheinen.  Dass meine Hände zittern bemerke ich erst, nachdem ich die Zigarette weggeschnipst habe.  Entschlossen fasse ich ein letztes Mal in die Innentasche meines Mantels und hole den Revolver heraus, der in den letzten vier Minuten gefühlt immer schwerer geworden ist.  Ich greife ihn mit beiden Händen und führe ihn langsam zu meinem Mund.    In diesem Moment höre ich die schnellen Schritte eines Mannes auf der Treppe. Augenblicklich wird die Tür eingetreten und vor mir steht John.  „Sherlock!“, sagt er mit erstickter Stimme.


	2. Rauchen kann tödlich sein

Rauchen kann tödlich sein.     
Als Mary mit dem Tee ins Wohnzimmer kommt, sehe ich von der Fernsehzeitung auf.  „Danke, Schatz!“, sage ich zu ihr und gebe ihr einen Kuss, als sie das Tablett abstellt.  Mary lächelt mich an.  „Wie war dein Tag?“, fragt Mary und ich erzähle ihr ein bisschen von meinem Praxisalltag, heute hatte ich mal wieder einen ganz verschrobenen Patienten.  „Was macht Sherlock eigentlich?“, möchte sie wissen.  „Der meint, er braucht eine Denkpause. Er muss mal wieder nachdenken, worüber auch immer“, antworte ich. Irgendwie ist mir unbehaglich dabei, ich weiß aber nicht wieso. „Immerhin schreibt er mir manchmal kryptische SMS, also weiß ich, dass es ihm gut geht!“  Aber ich glaube nicht, dass es ihm gut geht. Ist es Sherlock eigentlich jemals wirklich gut gegangen? Was hat er vor? Warum braucht er eine Denkpause, das sieht ihm nicht wirklich ähnlich. Er steht ja eigentlich mehr auf dramatische Abgänge, wenn er seine Ruhe will.  Immer, wenn ich in den letzten Wochen mal in der Baker Street vorbeigeschaut habe, war Sherlock nicht da. Mrs. Hudson hatte mir allerdings jedes Mal versichert, es sei alles okay mit ihm.   „Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst so unruhig“, Mary hat einen argwöhnischen Unterton in der Stimme.  „Hmm, jaja!“ Ich habe nicht bemerkt, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa hin und her rutsche.    
Auf einmal überkommt mich die Eingebung, dass ich SOFORT in die Baker Street muss, irgendetwas wird passieren!  Ich springe auf, nehme meine Jacke, Mary will mir hinterher.  Mit meiner rechten Hand weise ich sie zurück, das hier muss ich alleine erledigen.  Die Haustür schlägt hinter mir zu und ich laufe auf die Straße.    
„TAXI!“, brülle ich verzweifelt. Drei oder vier Taxen fahren an mir vorbei, ich versuche ihnen hinterher zu kommen, aber sie sind schneller als ich. Also laufe ich in Richtung Baker Street, immer noch verzweifelt nach einem Taxi rufend.  Ein paar Ecken weiter hält endlich eins an. „Baker Street. Fahren Sie so schnell wie möglich!“, sage ich abgehetzt und atemlos.  Gemächlich tritt der Taxifahrer auf das Gaspedal und schleicht durch die Straßen Londons.   Was könnte Sherlock vorhaben?  Was plant er?  Wieder ein dramatischer Abgang?  Ich würde ihn umbringen dafür, das ist so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Ich will nicht ohne ihn sein, nein, ich kann nicht ohne ihn sein.  Oder hat er eine Überraschung. Irgendetwas freudiges?  Hat er gar eine Freundin? Bei diesem Gedanken sticht es in meinem Herzen.  Oder einen Freund?  Es sticht noch mehr.   „MEINE GÜTE, FAHREN SIE DOCH!“, schnauze ich den Fahrer an.  „Hier ist eine Baustelle, ich kann nicht weiter fahren!“   Ich öffne die Tür und steige aus dem Taxi. Der Fahrer protestiert, irgendwas mit Geld.  Das ist mir jetzt aber auch egal.  In der Nähe ist eine U-Bahn Station.  Warum müssen so verdammt viele Menschen in dieser Stadt leben? Das KANN DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN!  Die Menschenmasse versperrt mir den direkten Weg, also versuche ich irgendwie mich durchzuschlängeln.  Endlich bin ich an der U-Bahnstation angekommen und sprinte die Treppe herunter.  Als gerade niemand hinsieht, springe ich über ein Drehkreuz.  Londons U-Bahn Stationen sind groß.  Zu groß für den Moment.  Es ist Rush-Hour. Die Menschen stören mich gerade nicht. Rücksichtslos schlage ich mir meinen Weg zum Gleis.  „Sir, bitte gehen sie langsam! Sir, hier ist rennen verboten! Sir, sie gehen auf der falschen Seite!“  Die Wachleute sind mir egal! Ich muss so schnell wie möglich zum Bahnsteig.   Angekommen steht direkt eine U-Bahn am Gleis, die Türen schließen sich langsam.  Mit einem großen Satz springe ich noch hinein, ehe die Bahn losfährt.   „Please mind the gap between the train and the platform!“  Ich kann diesen Satz nicht mehr hören.  Unruhig tigere ich den Wagen auf und ab.  Irgendetwas wird passieren, da bin ich mir sicher und es wird nichts gutes sein.  Es wird etwas schreckliches sein.  „Meine Fresse, kann diese Bahn nicht schneller fahren!“, entfährt es mir laut.  Alle Fahrgäste in diesem Wagen schauen mich an.  „Was glotzen Sie so?!“, verwundert wenden sich die Leute ab, einige machen Gesten, um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie mich für einen verrückten halten.  Vielleicht bin ich verrückt. Ganz sicher bin ich verrückt. Nach ihm.  Drei Stationen später steige ich aus der U- Bahn.  Das Gefühl des nicht- Wissens schnürt mir die Kehle zu.  So schnell ich kann laufe ich durch die Station. Dabei laufe ich eine alte Dame über den Haufen, sie fällt und die Leute rufen mir obszöne Sachen hinterher.  Ist mir egal, ich muss in die Baker Street.  Und was wenn Sherlock gar nicht da ist? Es bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, um das zu verhindern, was auch immer er vor hat.  Ich schlängele mich durch die mit Leuten überfüllten Straßen der Londoner Innenstadt.  „Verdammter Berufsverkehr!“, murmele ich vor mir her.    Endlich erreiche ich die Baker Street.  Mit zitternden Händen suche ich meinen Schlüssel. Wo ist er? Hab ich ihn etwa hängen lassen?!  Ich finde ihn in meiner Tasche, aber er hat sich irgendwie verhakt.  „Mein Gott, dieser scheiß Schlüssel!“, fluche ich und versuche hektisch diesen aus der Tasche zu bekommen.  „Komm jetzt da raus!“  Man hört Stoff zerreißen und schließlich halte ich den Schlüssel in der Hand.  Da diese stark zittern, brauche ich einen Moment, um den Schlüssel in das Schloss zu stecken.  Ich drehe ihm um, es ist abgeschlossen.  Na super, Sherlock wird nicht hier sein und Mrs. Hudson auch nicht.  Gleich wird es passieren, was auch immer es ist.   „SHERLOCK?!“, brülle ich.  Keine Antwort.  Irgendwoher weiß ich aber, dass er hier ist.  Denk nach, John, was würde Sherlock jetzt tun? Sieh dich um!  Es riecht nach Rauch. Aber nicht nach abgestandenem, sondern frischem.  Die Kellertüre ist auch nicht wie üblich verschlossen, sondern nur angelehnt.  Ich stürme die Treppe herunter und trete geradewegs die Tür zu dem kleinen Kellerraum ein.  Dann erstarre ich.  „Sherlock“, meine Stimme ist schwach und erstickt.  
Er hält sich einen Revolver vor den Mund und sieht mir tief in die Augen, als er den Abzug drückt.   Es klickt und eine kleine Flamme erscheint, kurz darauf steigt der Rauch einer Zigarette auf und verteilt sich im Raum.  DIESER VERDAMMTE, KLEINE IDIOT!   Ich mache einen Satz auf ihn zu und schlage ihm dieses doofe Feuerzeug aus der Hand.  Sherlock grinst und ich schlage ihm geradewegs ins Gesicht, Sherlock verzieht keine Miene, als seine Nase zu bluten anfängt.  Blind vor Wut schlage ich weiter auf ihn ein.  Reicht es nicht, dass er mir schon einmal deutlich machen wollte, er hätte sich das Leben genommen? Wieso macht er so etwas? Was soll das?   Irgendwann erreicht meine Faust nur Luft, dort wo Sherlock eben gestanden hat.  Stutzend halte ich inne und sehe, dass Sherlock auf dem Boden liegt.  Fuck, das wollte ich aber echt nicht.  Sherlock sieht mich an, gekrümmt vor Schmerzen, aber ich kann seinen Blick nicht einordnen.  Also helfe ich ihm auf.  Sherlock steht genau vor mir und sieht mir in die Augen.  Das halte ich nicht aus, wende meinen Blick ab und er fällt auf ein Stück Papier, welches auf dem Tisch liegt.  Es stehen vier Buchstaben darauf: LIEBE Ich drehe meinen Kopf wieder zu Sherlock, er macht den Mund auf und versucht etwas zu sagen.  Nein, er soll jetzt nichts sagen.  Mit der rechten Hand lege ich meinen Zeigefinger auf seine wundervollen Lippen, die jetzt ein Riss ziert.  Mit der linken hole ich ein Taschentuch aus meiner Jacke und halte es ihm an die Nase.  Wir sehen uns tief in die Augen.  Diese wahnsinnigen blauen Augen haben mir von Anfang an den Verstand geraubt.  Oft, wenn ich die meinen schloss, sah ich seine, eingebrannt in meine Augenlider.  Schon als wir uns das erste Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich, er ist es.  Die Person, mit der ich mein Leben verbringen möchte, neben der ich jeden Morgen aufwachen möchte.  Ich konnte es bisher immer ganz gut überspielen.  Jedoch habe ich den Moment nie vergessen, da er mich bat seine Hand zu nehmen.  Diese Berührung war unglaublich, tausend kleine Nadeln, die angenehm auf meiner Haut und in meinem Bauch kribbelten. Irgendwie habe ich es geschafft so etwas wie professionell zu bleiben und einen dummen Spruch gebracht, dass Sherlock nicht vermutet, wie sehr mir diese Berührung gefallen hat.   „Endlich“, flüstere ich, während meine rechte Hand von seiner Lippe auf seine Wangen wandert.  Ich fühle seine markanten Wangenknochen ganz genau. Diese wahnsinnig attraktiven Wangenknochen, die sein Gesicht einzigartig und besonders machen.  Langsam nähere ich mich ihm, bis unsere Lippen zueinander finden.   Wärme durchströmt mich, dieses angenehme prickeln ist wieder da.  Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Boden unter unseren Füßen verschwindet und wir abheben.  Sherlock legt seine Arme um meine Taille. Den einen zwischen meine Schulterblätter, den anderen auf meinen unteren Rücken.  Dieser Kuss schmeckt auf seine eigene Art und Weise wunderbar.  Er schmeckt nach Rauch und Blut, aber vor Allem schmeckt er nach Sherlock.   Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später lösen wir uns aus dem Kuss.   Sherlock sieht mich ungläubig und verwundert an.  Langsam wende ich meinen Kopf wieder zum Tisch und fixiere das Papier mit dem Wort Liebe.  Er verfolgt meinen Blick.  Als ich wieder zu ihm sehe, blicken wir uns erneut in die Augen.  Sherlock macht den Mund auf, stockt aber und hält kurz inne.  Dann holt er tief Luft und sagt mit fester, warmer Stimme: „John Watson, ich möchte dir mitteilen, dass ich unwiderruflich, unabänderlich und vollkommen bedingungslos in dich verliebt bin.“ Sein Blick durchbohrt mich.  Endlich.  Darauf habe ich eine lange Zeit gewartet. Ich kann es nicht glauben.  Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das hier gerade wirklich passiert. Am liebsten würde ich ihn bitten, mich zu kneifen, aber das würde diesen Moment kaputt machen.  Der Moment, den ich nie vergessen möchte. Dieser Moment, der mein Leben vervollständigt.  Langsam und ohne große Bewegung nicke ich und kann nicht verhindern, dass sich meine Mundwinkel nach oben ziehen und anfange zu strahlen.    
„John, du weißt aber, das bedeutet, du kannst jetzt nie wieder von meiner Seite weichen. Egal, was ich anstelle!“  Natürlich werde ich nie mehr von seiner Seite weichen. Ich habe ihm immer die Treue gehalten, auch wenn er mich so sehr verletzt hat. So sehr. „Sherlock, glaubst du wirklich, nach allem, was du mir angetan hast, ich würde dich je wieder alleine lassen?“  

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs Lesen!  
> Über konstruktive Kritik freue ich mich immer sehr!


End file.
